Charles Dingleberry
Charles Dingleberry is the top bingo-player at the Bikini Bottom Retirement Community. He's a recurring character in Doctor Bugs's spin-off series Reckless and Retired. Similar to Kenny from South Park, he dies in all of his appearances. As of Dingleberry Date, he is married to Jessica Dingleberry. Appearances Season 1 *When Death Comes Knocking (mentioned) *Bingo Murder (debut) *The Golden Chopsticks *Aliens *Speed Boat *Young Love *Forest Hump *Soul Food *Super Patrick *Chicken Fight *I Do *Talk Nerdy to Me *Patty Peril *Kicked Out *Muscle Claws *Lottery Ruined My Life *Captain Nipple's *Haunted Boat *Gotta Hook 'em All Season 2 *Vikings *Gourmet Formula *Amnesia *Game Over *Beaver Dam *Mermaid Sponge and Barnacle Star *Curse *Dingleberry Date *Wheelchair Races *Who Needs Teeth *Grandchildren? *The Fellowship Of A New Invention Season 3 *Livin' With The Retired Deaths In When Death Comes Knocking, Dr. Gaylord mentions that Charles has 24 hours to live. In Bingo Murder, he was mysteriously killed by The Squided Killer. In The Golden Chopsticks, he is turned into a werewolf, shot and killed by the military, and dragged to Area 51. In Aliens, he is shot and killed by an alien's laser gun. In Speed Boat, Mr. Krabs sells him to a tribe of cannibals in Africa. They tie him to a poll and set the poll on fire, presumably then eating him. In Young Love, he is killed by Squidward. In Forest Hump, his head is ripped off by Bigfoot. In Soul Food, he is killed by Mr. Krabs in the body of a teddy bear. In Super Patrick, Patrick accidentally kills Charles when he's demonstrating his super powers. In Chicken Fight, he is shot by The Living Chicken Roast, and becomes a ghost. In I Do, he accidentally gets sent back in time to the Stone Ages, and is eaten by a T-Rex. In Talk Nerdy to Me, Plankton kills him with a chair when he asks for toilet paper. In Patty Peril, he is eaten by the Patty Monster. In Kicked Out, he is shot dead by Sandy when she is purposely trying to get arrested. In Muscle Claws, he is once again eaten by the same T-Rex. In Lottery Ruined My Life, he is hit by a train, and goes to Heaven. He is then sent back to Earth, where he is quickly struck dead once again by lightning. In Captain Nipple's, he is caught by fishermen, sold to a restaurant, cooked, and eaten. In Haunted Boat, his body was possed by the Ghost of Mrs. Puff, and was then thrown out the window, falling 20 stories into the busy street. In Gotta Hook 'em All, he choked on a muffin and died. In Vikings, his head was chopped off by Swashlebutt, the leader of the Vikings. In Gourmet Formula, his friends beat him to death after he beats them in bingo. In Amnesia, Squidward pats him on the back, accidentally him pushing down the stairs, leading to his death. In Game Over, he puts a gun to his head and commits suicide, feeling unwanted. In Beaver Dam, Sandy accidentally shoots him, and he becomes a ghost. He thanks Sandy for putting him out of his misery, but is then stabbed by The Devil's pitchfork. In Mermaid Sponge and Barnacle Star, Patrick karate chops him and sends him flying out the window to his death. In Curse, he is decapitated when hit by a car. In Dingleberry Date, him and his wife die 45 minutes after getting married. In Wheelchair Races, he dies twice. Run over by SpongeBob's wheelchair in the beginning, and heart attack at the end. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired characters Category:Fish Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Fanon Characters Category:Dragon Ball